User talk:Info19
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Paige Brooks" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Sulfur (talk) 21:39, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Paige Brooks It's wonderful that you want to post extra information about Paige Brooks here on MA. With that said, you also need to follow the practices here, and those include actually having Star Trek related and relevant information in the article. Your additions removed ALL of her Star Trek relevant information from the article. This is not acceptable. In addition to that, you also simply cut and pasted text from her website onto MA. This is also unacceptable. MA does not use publicity written biographies for actors. -- sulfur (talk) 02:10, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :Sulfur, :I am one of Paige Brooks' representatives and am trying to update this website with correct and current information so it reflects properly on this site, as well as on Google and other search engines. :Actually, Paige Brooks should not even be on this website since she is not a Star Trek actress, but I did not readily see how to remove her listing. :Unfortunately, you have incorrect information posted about Paige Brooks and also an incorrect photo. The photo shown in the screen capture is actually not Paige Brooks! :It is so flattering that you would like to post about Paige Brooks and we are here to help you get the information listed accurately, or preferably this entire listing removed since she is not a Star Trek actress, as I mentioned. :However, if you are going to have here her, the details must reflect accurate information and photos. :Although I personally do not know the specifics about editing or deleting, I would love it if you could help. :If you would like to confirm that this is indeed being requested by PaigeBrooks.com, feel free to email us at Info@PaigeBrooks.com for confirmation. We can also continue this conversation there if you would like. :Thank you for your understanding and assistance with getting her page removed completely (or at very least showing accurate information and an accurate photo). :Thank you! :Info19 (talk) 02:35, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :: If she appeared on Star Trek, then as far as we are concerned, she is a Star Trek actress. Since this is a Star Trek-centric site, that really is the focus of the content we feature on said performers, and in a trivia-sense, her connections to other "Trek actors" in her other works. Since we have the option to share external links, there really is no point in copying information from one page onto this one/hers here, simply because we offer the option to visit her personal/professional page instead. :: Also, if you would rather provide a professional headshot, that would be greatly preferred over a magazine cover. However, it would also have to be alongside here Trek appearance image as well. --Alan (talk) 03:11, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :Gvsualan|Alan, :Thank you for your feedback. :The problem is that Paige Brooks has not made an appearance on Star Trek and is listed on your website accidentally and incorrectly. :The page needs to be removed. :How do we proceed with getting the page removed? :I did send a note to the content administrators, but if there is a way to expedite the removal, that would be best. :Thank you for your help! :Info19 (talk) 03:36, December 1, 2019 (UTC) What content administrators? Did you send a message to Wikia/Fandom? If so, they are NOT the content administrators. That falls back to us, and if they ever received something, it was never passed on to us. In addition, an appearance on Deep Space Nine was listed on the Paige Brooks website up until about a week ago. Did some history change? -- sulfur (talk) 05:12, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :Sulfur, :Regarding the content administrators, the message was sent to Content Team (fandom-editorial@fandom.com) via the drop-down menu options under the Contact portion of this website. :Please review PaigeBrooks.com to verify that no reference to Deep Space Nine currently appears. The Bio has been properly corrected. :There is a deletion request pending at IMDb, as well, for the incorrect credit for a Deep Space Nine appearance. :What do we need to do next in order to proceed with deleting the Paige Brooks page from the Memory Alpha section? :Thanks, again, for your assistance! :Info19 (talk) 05:41, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :: I've created Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Paige Brooks, to remove the page. I'm still curious how she was ever thought to be associated with Deep Space Nine in the first place. --Alan (talk) 07:21, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :Once again, thank you to everyone for your help in getting this inaccurate information corrected. :How long will it take to have the page deleted? :I can see that the deletion page has been created and I am not able to ask questions there because the account is still blocked. :We at PaigeBrooks.com would like to have the page deleted as quickly as possible. :Your input is appreciated regarding the timeline. :Info19 (talk) 19:51, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :::It should only be a few days; we have a process for page deletion that we follow. Out of curiosity, what's the hurry? That page has been in place for over 12 years... surely a few more days won't hurt anything. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:33, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :: And you still haven't addressed as to how she was ever thought to be associated with Deep Space Nine in the first place. The fact you've avoided the question several times and your haste is starting to make this smell fishy. --Alan (talk) 21:38, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :No huge rush, really. It's just that Google is displaying inaccurate information from your website when you search for Paige Brooks (in their info box). We would like to have that corrected as soon as feasibly possible so the search engines display correctly. Previously, it was not displaying anything from Memory-Alpha. But, now it is and obviously that is an issue for the Paige Brooks brand since we want only accurate information to be available to the public. :We are not avoiding any questions. Sincerely, I have no idea how Dr. Brooks was connected with your site or Star Trek. :Thank you to all of you. It is great to work with you to better your website and provide accurate details. Your help is appreciated. :Info19 (talk) 23:00, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Again, the bio on the PaigeBrooks.com website mentioned an appearance in Deep Space Nine right up until about a little over a week ago. So, you tell me how you have no idea how that got into her bio. -- sulfur (talk) 01:06, December 3, 2019 (UTC) The biographer, J. Edwards, was obviously mistaken due to incorrect facts posted on the internet. Luckily, that incorrect information on the Biography was caught and has since been corrected at PaigeBrooks.com. We are working to get it corrected across the web so future biographers do not run across inaccurate details on Dr. Brooks in the future. The most important thing at this juncture is that all information on PaigeBrooks.com, your website, etc. reflects accurate details. It is extremely surprising that this mistake on Memory-Alpha was not found and handled many years ago. We are regretful of any oversight on our part and are happy to be working with your community to correct it at this time. Info19 (talk) 03:33, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Update: Good news. It has just been confirmed that the incorrect credit has been removed from IMDb. Info19 (talk) 06:22, December 3, 2019 (UTC)